wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Jaws
The Blood Jaws, also known as the 'Sanguine Dentas', are a formerly Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines created during an Unknown Founding in 013.M37, supposedly from the lineage of the savage and merciless Charcharadons Astra, whom themselves, supposedly descend from the lineage of the Raven Guard Primarch Corvus Corax. This bellicose and ferocious Chapter was created in order to stand as a bulwark against constant attacks in and around the Eye of Terror, from both the Forces of Chaos and various xenos threats. Unfortunately, within the first century of their creation the Chapter fell from the light of the Emperor, for unknown to them, their first Chapter Master had been corrupted by a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Following their ill-fated sojourn into the Eye of Terror, the Blood Jaws were slowly corrupted by the insidious touch of the Blood God. When they finally emerged, they had been transformed into a large Chaos Warband, wholly dedicated to slaughter and murder. Now they commit the most obscene levels of carnage wherever they go, in tribute to their brutal and bloody deity. Warband History The Blood Jaw Space Marine Chapter were created in the early years of the 37th Millennium to combat the various Chaos and xenos threats in and around the Eye of Terror, following an incident in which nearly eight Imperial worlds near the Eye were taken by an unknown xenos race. To combat this threat, the High Lords of Terra sanctioned the use of the gene-seed of the ferocious Charcharadons to be used to create a new Chapter, whos purpose would be much like many other Chapters stationed around the Eye. Though the Blood Jaws' mission was to provide a stalwart defence of Imperial worlds, they chose to take a more proactive role to seek out the various threats of the Forces of Chaos and xenos that existed in and around the Eye. This was a role the Blood Jaws Chapter performed admirably, as they brutally slaughtered any and all foes who dared to assail Imperial worlds under their protection. The Chapter excelled in their role as bloody-handed retributors for nearly a century, though this all changed when their Chapter Master, Ukkaja Elkram, came into contact with a daemonic artefact - a flaming powersword that was possessed by a Bloodletter of Khorne, named Arguando'thrua. The daemon took hold of the Chapter Master and possessed him - mind, body and soul - bending the Chapter Master's very soul to his will. Eventually, Arguando'thrua began corrupting other members of the Chapter, eventually amassing enough followers of the Blood God to kill the few remaining loyalists and remaking their Chapter into a true Chaos Warband. It appears that, through the influence of the Greater Daemon, the Chapter Master had foresight as well. Ukkaja Elkram made a devil's bargain with the infamous, former fallen Emperor's Children Chief Apothecary, Fabius Bile. If they could provide him the resources and test subjects he desired for gruesome experiments, he would repair and enhance the Blood Jaws' gene-seed. Now the Blood Jaws roam the Eye of Terror as a marauding force - killing xenos, taking skulls and enslaving humans for Fabius Bile and his vile experiments, all in the name of the Blood God. Warband Home World As the Blood Jaws are a fleet-based Warband they do no possess a home world of their own, therefore they are not tied down to a demesne and may continue in their twisted Crusade in and around the Eye of Terror. Warband Culture The Megalodon Ruled by a single Astartes who's word is law amongst the Blood Jaws, he is called the Megalodon, their leader is chosen in a bloody trial by combat. He must defeat the current Megalodon in unarmed combat, so as to provide equal footing. This single Astartes is said to be a sight to behold. The Megalodon by tradition wears what appears to be an ancient set of Heresy Era Emperor's Children Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour, presumably given by Fabius Bile as payment for providing numerous test subjects. He is described as a living incarnation of a daemon upon the battlefield - destroying swathes of innocents, soldiers, and even his own Astartes - with a flaming unidentified power sword which is possibly daemonic in nature. Neverending Slaughter The Blood Jaws sole mission was, and is, still believed to eradicate the Chaos-corrupted heretics and xenos populations around the Eye, as they continue to quest on a near, never-ending eternal Crusade, which has now become a dark and twisted Blood Crusade. The Blood Jaws have also liberated several human worlds formerly under the control of a now unknown and extinct xenos race's occupation, but arguably, the men upon these world's might have been better off under the xenos' rule. Whereas their forefathers practice violent sacking and pillaging of worlds for new recruits for their own Crusade, the Blood Jaws take near everything including survivors, likening it to a predator's eternal hunger. Chapter Recruitment The Gathering The Blood Jaws are given the opportunity to recruit any of those taken during the Gathering if they are not chosen by Fabius. If they are chosen, they are implanted with their corrupted gene-seed and made to live and survive amongst the daemon and mutant-infested parts of their flagship. To survive, they must find a way to break out of the labyrinthine bowels of the massive vessel and get themselves to the "safety" of the Astartes-controlled area of the ship. This often results in a low rate of recruitment, with often only maybe 3 or 4 surviving the grueling trial out of 80 or so potential Aspirants that are sent in. Those that do survive, possess a predator's cunning and lust for savagery, that overshadows a constant urge to commit violence and carnage. Notable Campaigns *'The Slaughter of the Vya (087.M40)'- While conducting a xenos extermination campaign upon the world of Ja'jeki, the Astral Warriors attacked and nearly defeated the Nurglich - an insectoid xenos race known as the Vya. During the final battle, the Astral Warriors 4th Host was attacked by the ravaging Blood Jaws Renegade Chapter, whose ferocity and murderous assault overwhelmed both sides. Caught off guard, the Blood Jaws killed off the remaining Vya and left of the 270 Astral Warriors Marines, only 30 survivors. The retreating Astral Warriors are still hunted to this day, constantly hounded by the neverending pursuit of the ravenous Blood Jaws, who are intent on taking their gene-seed for their own nefarious purposes. *'Siege of Okrutta (Unknown Date.M39)' - Okrutta was a colony world of a relatively large Chaos-aligned xenos empire the Blood Jaws had discovered. This resulted in a grueling campaign against the xenos under the worship of Tzeentch, with the number of the Blood Jaws falling dangerously low before the Megalodon struck down the xenos Leader. Though, this resulted in the xenos declaring an "Oath of Malice", to slay the Blood Jaws for destroying one of their hard-earned worlds. *'Purging of Senala (076.M39)'- Upon hearing an distress signal from a Heretic Astartes Warband, the Blood Jaws made their way to the Chaos controlled world of Senala. Upon the world they found the now extinct and forgotten Warband being slaughtered by the Grey Knights, along with it's cultist inhabitants. The Blood Jaws, instead of fleeing from the silver Astartes, as many Warbands are liable to do, dropped down upon the planet and fought with a vigor and bloodlust that even the World Eaters would be envious of. Though losing most of their 2nd company in the resulting battle, they achieved their prize before escaping back into the Eye with a gene-seed variant that not even Bile knows they possess. Warband Gene-Seed Originally Charcharadon Astra, now a large chimera of Gene-Seed origins The result of Fabius Biles experiments on the Blood Jaws Gene-Seed. Warband Organisation Chapter Command *'The Megalodon' - Ruled by the Megalodon, who's word, while law amongst the Warband, must be overthrown in single combat to be dethroned. The Megalodon leads the Warband into their campaigns from his ship, only intervening if his presence upon the battlefield is needed. *'Pelagic Wardens '- Formerly the equivalent of a Captain, the Wardens oversee the combat capabilities of their squad, a group of seven Astartes overseen by the Warden. *'Sons of the Clonelord' - Although they technically serve Fabius Bile, the Sons do hold a large amount of loyalty towards the Megalodon, and the Warband as a whole. As they are the reason the Warband has not degenerated to the point of many other Khornate worshippers, they are held in reverance by many of the younger Astartes. Order of Battle Headquarters *'The Blood of Rangu'- A stolen Ark Mechanicus that is the flagship of the Megalodon himself. Outfitted with an experimental Dark Mechanicum cloaking device, the ship functions as a laboratory, fortress, seige weapon, and home for the Blood Jaws, Cultists, Saharduin, and their very few guests. Companies The Chapter's 2nd and 6th Companies are all that remained from the culling the first Megalodon preformed, though they have now swelled up to large sizes due to the sheer amount of recruits they can be given. Specialist Ranks *'Beserkers of the Feeding' - These savage beasts were once Astartes, now reduced to ravenous, ever-hungering shells of their former selves. So tainted by the touch of the Blood God and the Red Rage are these vile creatures, that they must be chained in the holds of the Blood Jaws' vessels in between battles, where they foam at the mouths and scream in impotent rage, until such time that they are released. This only occurs on those rare occasions when the flow of battle begins to show too much favour for the opposing side. Once loosened, the Berserkers charge blindly into the ranks of the foe, slaughtering and hacking with savage abandon. Once the battle is over, the Berserkes are once again taken aboard their warband's ships and secured, until they are needed for the next massacre. The Beserkers are perhaps one of the most dangerous weapons the Warband possess. *'Hexanchi Chosen '- With their patronage of the God Khorne and their splicing of various gene-seed sources, it would be inevitable for mutations to begin to show themselves. From developing heads resembling the ancient sharks of Terra, to the limbs, claws, tentacles and more of various sea life, mutations would start to become somewhat common. With these mutations came an inevitable segregation of their kind from the rest of the Warband, though even then, pragmatism was never forgotten. Utilising their mutated brethren, those afflicted with mutations, patronage or gene-seed caused, would be put into squads called the Hexanchi Chosen, named for the first member of their ranks. These Astartes are sent in small squads of 4, and used for ground reconnaissance upon worlds before any invasion takes place. *'Sons of the Clonelord '- The twisted Apothecaries of the Blood Jaws are apprenticed to the Clonelord, and are utilised to oversee interrogations, contrive inventively malignant punishments and keep their "subjects" alive and lucid far longer than they wished to be. Responsible for keeping the Warband alive, they are taught first hand by the Clonelord using captured Loyalist Adeptus Astartes as test subjects and learning tools. These twisted Apothecaries also specialise in harvesting the gene-seed from fallen Space Marines - from both allies and enemies alike - a blasphemy which has guaranteed the bitter hatred and enmity of any loyalist Adeptus Astartes who has fought the Blood Jaws in open battle. *'Charcharocles Maxima'- Born of the Son's most horrific experiment, the Charcharocles Maxima are the personal honor guard to the Megalodon, and are perhaps the most dangerous warriors in the warband. Born after an encounter with the fabled Grey Knights, the Blood Jaws escaped with large casualties and the loss of nearly the entire 2nd Company after it was all but decimated, though the Blood Jaws still managed to achieve their objective and had claimed their prize - the potent gene-seed of the Grey Knights. They have withheld this information from the Clonelord and used the gene-seed to create a transhuman warrior unlike any other. Combining the Grey Knights' gene-seed with other potent samples of acquired gene-seed, they have created a superior killer never before seen on the field of battle. Instilled within these vile creations is the blasphemous and potent chimeric gene-seed, incorporating the genetic defects of the Black Dragons, the ferocious Canis Helix of the Space Wolves, the powerful psychic abilities of the Grey Knights, and numerous others - creating the deadly Charcharocles Maxima. These warriors have only ever been seen in battle once, but in that one instance, they were described as massive blades of blood, death and Warp Fire that destroyed all in their path, all while protecting the Megalodon. Theses warriors have thankfully not been seem since, but it is assumed they still exist, always serving their dark master. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Enslaved Saharduin' - Shortly after their corruption, they came across a world inhabited by xenos, ones bearing a great resemblance to the long extinct creature that bears their Warband's and Progenitor's name. The First Megalodon did something unexpected - he said this was a gift of the Blood God, that they had found a race of slaves meant for them - their very appearance was a sign of it. After nearly a three year-long campaign, the amphibious Saharduin were made into slaves for the Warband. Now, they live lives of misery, torment and often times slaughter. They are the first force sent out into ground combat with broken weapons and often useless armor. Chapter Armoury Wargear *'Gore Grenade' - An experimental weapon of Fabius Bile, Gore Grenades were engineered from strange, unidentified xenos DNA and daemonic flesh. These small spherical balls of meat are filled with volatile liquid chambers. When shook and squeezed, they have a five second delay before exploding in a spray of debilitating acid and chemicals, melting armour, flesh and bone. *'Gore Flamer'- Similarly engineered by Fabius Bile, the Gore Flamer is a large, heavy bolter-sized construction of flesh and brass attached directly to a Heretic Astartes' arm. It harnesses, through it's connection to the Warp, fire from Khorne's Brass Forges, resulting in flames which melt near anything in the weapon's path. Combat Doctrine Often times the Blood Jaws will stay put in orbit for several weeks and examine a planet's weakspot, using the Hexanchi Chosen, sensors and pict images of the surface, and even sometimes with probing assault, before preforming an asteroid bombardment of the largest centers of government. In the ensuing chaos they make planetfall and proceed to take as many people and other resources as possible, though many are slaughtered in the name of the Blood God. In ground combat they first send in the Saharduin to exhaust the opponent, before dropping down in drop pods. After dropping down, they immediately set themselves to terrorising the populace in raids, assaults, and sacking. Warband Beliefs Though the Blood Jaws are worshippers of Khorne, they seem to only pray for strength and power during their wars and during the Gathering. Notable Blood Jaws *'Ukkaja Elkram the First Megalodon' - When Ukkaja Elkram was given control of a new Chapter born of the Charcharadons' gene-seed no one would have suspected that he was already corrupted by Chaos. Specifically a Bloodletter of Khorne had possessed his body due to his coming into contact with an artefact of Khorne in the form of a flaming powersword. On the start of their Crusade in the Eye, Ukkaja had begun to slowly expose more of his fellow battle-brothers to the malevolent Warp energies of the Daemon within his sword. Shortly after, he slaughtered any remaining loyalists within the Chapter and established himself as the first Megalodon. *'Agaku Manananggal' - Agaku serves as the Medicae Primaris of the Blood Jaws. Known as the 'Ghastreaver', this Heretic Apothecary has a pathological interest in the biology of the dying and the dead among the Astartes, both of whom provides him with a harvest of precious gene-seed. He believes, as have many Apothecaries throughout the history of the Adeptus Astartes, that the future of their warband lay in a better understanding of human genetics and xenobiology. He performs regular dissections on enemy Space Marines and his fellow Blood Jaws both - in some cases while his subjects are still living. He can keep his victims alive for a phenomenal length of time, reducing them to skeletal, still-living things that begs for the sweet release of death that is an eternity in coming. *'Embal Corrugoth' - The leader of the Charcharocles Maxima, and second in command of the Blood Jaws. A towering figure clad in Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armor that shows that, though he has been in many battles, few blows have struck him. Armed with a stolen Force Glaive, he is the most loyal of the Blood Jaws, answering only to the Megalodon and Fabius Bile. Known for a short temper, Embal is well known amongst the Warband for his strong sense of honor, adhering to the Code of Khorne, fighting only worthy combatants and taking only honorable trophies. One of the most well known instances is when during a Gathering, he encountered several Marines forcing a child to fight back at them with nothing but a small wooden sword, and a laughably ramshackle bolt pistol. Embal would have just walked away, had he not noticed the several Marines trophy belts. Freshly gathered infant skulls. Newborns. Embal, in his rage at such dishonor to the Blood God slaughtered them all, and stole the boy away, to become one of the Charcharocles Maxima. *'Current Unnamed Megalodon '- There has only ever been two Megalodons, Ukkaja Elkram, and the current Megalodon. The only sign that there has been a change in leadership is the actions of the new Megalodon. Whereas upon the field, Ukkaja was a deranged, laughing being of destruction, a stark difference to those who served under him, the new Megalodon is as silent as his brothers, never speaking, and seemingly taking a backseat to combat. Watching and waiting for the time to be right before he will live up to his namesake and deliver a devastating blow, before allowing his brothers to swarm forth silently. Warband Appearance Warband Colours Pre-Heresy This formerly loyalist Space Marine Chapter primarily wore ebon colour battle-plate with deep red painted on top of the helm, shoulder pauldron insets, parts of the plastron (chest guard), gauntlets and sabatons (boot armour). They eschewed the used of Codex-proscribed squad specialist iconography and numerals for easy identification of a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty, number and company designation. They were known for adorning their armour with an assortment of spikes and chains, which granted them a savage and primitivistic appearance as well as being highly effective at causing additional damage to their foes in close combat. Many battle-brothers also adorned their armour with primitive fetishes of shark-teeth necklaces and the several heads of their victims, further adding to their already savage appearance. Post-Heresy Following their fall to the Dark Gods, the Blood Jaws continue to wear battle-plate painted in darkest black with rust red on parts of their armour, with bronze trim and embellishments. However, they wear savage looking adornments of both the flayed skin of their victims as well as skulls, taken as trophies from worthy opponents. They also are known to wear a variety of Chaos fetishes and symbols to indicate their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers. Warband Badge The Blood Jaws warband icon is a large set of stylised jaws of a massive shark, yawning wide to devour its victims whole, in front of a large black coloured Chaos Octed symbol (the eight-pointed Star of Chaos), which indicates their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers, centered upon a field of rust red, the colour of spilled blood. Warband Relations Feel free to add your own Allies It seems even though they are a pragmatic Warband, they do not seem to hold any other Astartes Warbands as "allies" in any way shape or form, unless dictated by Fabius. Though they do seem accept help from most any Chaos Warband if they are not pledged to Tzeentch. Feel free to add your own Enemies *'Xenos' - The Blood Jaws Megalodon wage a war against any Xenos race which inhabit the Eye of Terror. *'The Imperium' - The Imperium they deem weak and useless. *'Tzeentch Followers' - Those that follow the ways of Tzeentch such as the Thousand Sons. *'Astral Warriors' - The Astral Warriors and the Blood Jaws have been at each others throats since 087.M40. During an early campaign, the Astral Claws 4th Host were beset upon by the raiding Blood Jaws warband while concluding a successful xenocide campaign. The relative inexperience of the host resulted in their annihilation at the hands of the ravaging Blood Jaws. The warband also committed the worst of blasphemies - they managed to fight their way aboard the Astral Warriors' flagship and breached the ship's sanctum vaults in search of their prize - the Chapter's gene-seed. Though a small cadre of Astral Warriors' Apothecaries valiantly resisted, they were overwhelmed by the larger force of Blood Jaws Heretic Astartes. Any resistance was brutally put down, and the Traitor Apothecary leading them ordered the massacre of the remaining Astral Warriors they had taken prisoner. They then stripped the fallen Astartes of their gene-seed whether alive or dead. The Blood Jaws then withdrew their forces after stealing a large amount of gene-seed and used it to enhance themselves after the battle. Enraged by such a transgression, the Astral Warriors have vowed to hunt the Blood Jaws whenever they can, with the faint hope that these traitors have somehow discovered the mystery that is their Primarch. *'Void Reapers' - The Void Reapers are a savage and bellicose Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain origin. It is not known when the Void Reapers first encountered this bellicose warband of savage killers, or what is the root cause of the enmity between these two hated rivals. But whenever these two have fought one another (during engagements as smaller detachments away from their separate Chapters) they have done so to mutual annihilation. Despite their best efforts to seek out and eradicate this notorious warband, these treacherous betrayers of Mankind have continued to elude the Void Reapers time and again. The enmity between these two hated rivals has continued to endure well into the late 41st Millennium, with no end in sight. The Void Reapers will stop at nothing to purge the known galaxy of these elusive traitors until they are completely eradicated. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By The Blood Jaws Feel free to add your own About The Blood Jaws Gallery Blood Jaws_Pre-Heresy Armorial.png|A Blood Jaws armorial with pre-heresy iconography. Blood Jaws_Pre-Heresy Astartes.png|A Blood Jaws Astartes (pre-heresy appearance), circa M37. Blood Jaws_Megalodon.png|The Megalodon (warband leader) of the Blood Jaws Warband. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed